Memories of a clone soldier
by cococonunp
Summary: First of all, there is no battle front catgory, so this is closest. the clone war is beginning and this is the memoires.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so I hope you like it.

Prologue

My name is Ravon. I am a clone soldier, and am going to die. I have committed high treason against the Emporor.They have given me 24 hours to convey my story to you. Here it is. Please listen with all your might…….

Chapter 1Darn! I was late for lunch again! The lunch today was my favorite, glow fish. I could not get into the line, so I sat at my usual place. Oh, did I mention I was a clone of Jango Fett? AND SO WAS EVERY FU#$!&#!ING ONE OF US IN THE CLONE SOLDIER COMPOUND! Jeezy creezy! This made me glad that every person (and I use that term lightly) that each person had a band on their arm to give an explanation of who they were and their physical condition.

Oh, wait let me explain all this. My name is clone #16. Well much easier to remember, is Ravon. I live on the planet of Kamino. You see, there was a Jedi who ordered group of clones made. I am one of the originals. As the cloning program progressed, The Aliens learned to speedily move the maturing of a clone. I am one of the only originals left. The others were lost to an epidemic. There is an explanation for this also. When a clone's matured faster they had an accelerated immune system, and when you are a natural clone (How is that possible?) you have to grow as a normal person would grow. So, they all died of some alien fever or another. But, there you go. I am one of the last, and I don't know it at the time. I thought I was just slow, and scrawny.

So, luckily, my best friends Chale, and Dai came over to the table at that moment. And, since I didn't get to buy lunch, they bought s little extra.  
"Hey Ravon, I guess you didn't get to eat today, huh?" …….. I hate it when he (Chale) did that.

"So, you just hungry, or you two going to help out a brother?" I had to ask, didn't I, I had to ask.

"Nope." Dai said.

That sorry mirgin, fragin, gragin, brogan"Give me that fish!" I had to repeat this a couple of times to get the food. They both handed me a clean plate, 2 fillets, and a little water. I was starving. And what do you know, by the time I actually got to eat, I had to go to practice. The Kitans were emptying the room. Well, I'll live.

well boys and germs, this is the end of chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed, Please, please, please review! i need those to get inspiration.

Timeaus


	2. Memories Cont

Okay, now I forgot to do these 2 things

Disclaimer: I don't own battlefront, star wars, or anything star wars.

2. This is about Battlefront, not the movie star wars.

Chapter 2

God, I hate having to go to target practice. Mainly because I still haven't gotten the hang of conk Grenades. I was still, (like everybody in my squad) using a blaster rifle. So, there I was taking cover under some destroyed battle droids. Man, these things get really heavy. Well, anyway, where was I? Oh, yes. I was trying to get this one group of battle droid snipers. Everybody's dream was to eventually become a sniper. I was no different.

Then I looked over at Chale, and he had already gotten the hang of everything. Then I saw Dai. He is really good. He was sniping with a blaster rifle, how he did that, I didn't know. So, here I am trying to reload a damaged clip of ammo. So I looked up and the only thing I saw was a droid shaking its head up and down. Now, at the moment I had no idea what was going on. Then I went to finish reloading. Just when I finally got it done, I saw a small streak coming after my……………………… face. OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! Well, I was out cold for a couple of days. It wasn't until I was talking with my instructor,Lt. Gon that I realized HE WAS LAUGHING AT ME!

Now, of course, there are some things that happened while I was out. For one, everyone learned how to us a commando pistol. And, as usual Dai was able to snipe with it. But, by the time I got there, I was pretty good with it.

So there I was, trying to get the hang of the new grenades (hang grenades) I mean, those things would stick to you forever. After we mastered that, our mentors told us that we had to go into battle soon. Apparently a Jedi master had come to claim the army master Jabadias had ordered. Well, needless to say I was pissing my cold hard armor plated pants. The Jedi that came to call us to battle was Obi-wan Kenobi. We had to be ready for a war he was afraid was about to break out. So, as I said I was pissing my pants.

So, they were telling us how this war would most likely happen. So we had lecture, over lecture. After the first few lectures, Dai and Chale, and I were able to get a seat together. So, we had a little lecture of our own.

"So Dai, I'm guessing you're going to apply to work as a sniper as usual?" I asked, and by know I had to be extremely quiet, there were videos of combat going on.

"Nah." He said

"Well why not? You could do it."

"But still,"

"Weren't you listening, they wont let us do that anymore. We have to go up through the ranks. From where we are to pilot with a bolt caster, a destruction trooper with a missile launcher, than a jet trooper and emp launcher. Then, the almighty sniper!"

Jus in case you couldn't tell, he was very confident. He actually had the right to be.

" really, well, I guess I wasn't paying attention. I only know what I have heard from a couple of veterans."

About a month later we were in lunch, again. This time we didn't have any food. At least, not anything good. They were trying to get us used to battle front food. So know we had…………………slop. So then we had to fight our real battle. This was to be be our "action" to see who would be chosen. We were split into 2 groups, and given a few medpaks each. There we were, me,Chale and Dai all getting ready. We weren't about to commit the cardinal sin, making the first move. Although, it isn't a bad thing if it is also the final move.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Bring it on!" That is the first thing I heard when the battle started. There were bolts flying EVERYWHERE. Apparently when people get really scared their aim sucks. So, I was running like crazy to get some cover. Then I realized, if I want to fight, I had to show how well I could fight. I had to change from normal, average person, to Clone soldier, with BALLS OF STEEL. I jumped from behind a destroyed speeder and saw bodies of my comrades everywhere. I didn't even think when I jumped out. You know, warrior instincts. I just acted, and acted, and acted. I was running every where. The blast fire was going whizzing over my head, and I even took a couple of hits. Well, actually closer to 20 hits all over my body. So I took cover under a pile of bodies. Man I hate doing that! I looked around, and saw Dai sniping with a pair of commando pistols. What was I expecting? Like I said he had a right to be cocky. I started to take the grenades from all the bodies around me. So I jumped out and started running and using that steel arm of mine, and of course those balls of steel. I was running out, and I started to use a pair of blaster rifles. By now I was just running on adrenaline, and those rifles are heavy. I was just about to take out a general in the other army, when he looked right me. This is what every soldiers biggest fear. He LOOKED AT ME. He just acted like lightning and swirled around and started blastin away. I, on the other hand, (once more) had them damn balls of steel. I tackled him and was was conked on the head with his rifle butt. The last thing I remember before I blacked out is seeing his body go down when Chale charged him from behind, and broke his neck.

Yo my peoples, how did you like it? Listen I seriously need reviews, and I also want you to clear something up. They really were killing each other. Those who couldn't survive, didn't deserve to fight. Keep heads up for the next chapter.


End file.
